Her Light to his Darkness
by SexyKnickers
Summary: It's been 2 years since Bane took over Gotham and now life has gone back to normal. Eva Ann Adams is a lonely opera singer who gets herself tangled in with Bane after he escapes from Blackgate with his cronies. What will happen to poor Eva? What are Bane's true motives for kidnapping Eva? Does Bane know more about Eva's past? Only time will tell. Bane/OC ( REVAMPED!)
1. Whisked Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Batman related. I only own my plot and characters. **

**A/N: I am sorry for thee longest waiting with this revamp, but life has just gotten in the way. Plus, I've been bursting with new story ideas that I just had to put them to ink, as it were. Anyways, The reason I'm revamping this story is because I reread what I wrote and wasn't feeling it anymore. So, I decided to go in a new direction with this and start over. **

**I personally felt that Eva and Bane's relationship was happening way too fast as well. I also felt that Eva's character was a little too naive and contradictive, while Bane was sort of out of character. Don't get me wrong, I had fun writing that version, but alas, all good things must come to an end. I always say, when one door closes, another one opens. Anyways, enjoy my fanzie's, lol. **

**Peace Out!**

**Sexyknickers**

**The Light to his Darkness**

**By Sexyknickers**

**(REVAMPED!)**

**Chapter 1: Whisked Away**

**Eva's P.O.V **

" Final curtain call!"

" Oh thank God!" My friend Vera sighed greatfully.

I roll my eyes as I ready myself, but decide not to rebuke my best friend at the moment. Right now I'm high on adrenaline after performing as _Marguerite_ in_ Gounod's Faust. _ It was by mere chance that I acquired the role due to the fact that our actual Prima Donna is currently ill with the flu.

I put on my best smile as the final curtain rises. The entire cast and I step back out onto the stage to face our adoring audience. The clapping seems to go on forever and I blush rather bashfully as Vera hands me a bouquet full of roses. I curtsy as the promise of happy tears glistens in my eyes.

This has been one of the best nights of my life. I have finally fulfilled one of my deepest desires, to be _Marguerite _in _Faust. _It had been a dream since I was 5 years old. My mother was an Opera singer and my father took me to see my first opera on my 5th birthday. My mother was the Prima Donna in Boston at the time and was singing the part of Marguerite. It was one of the most magical nights of my life. It was also a life defining night for me; it was the night when I realized I wanted to be just like my mother.

" Good job Eva," A chorus member uttered.

" You were so much better than Isabel," Vera intoned.

" Yeah, Isabel's singing sounds like a peacock getting it's neck broken," Brody, our Faust, intoned rather cheekily.

We all laugh at Brody's playful description.

" I say we all go to the _Bag of Nails_ and have ourselves a couple of drinks!" A chorus member uttered.

Every one cheerfully agreed. As we head back to the changing rooms Vera playfully nudges me on the shoulder.

" Brody is so much fun and I hear he's rather sweet on you Eva," She intoned rather cheekily.

I roll my eyes as I change out of my costume. Vera is always trying to hook me up with another singer in the company, but I try not to date coworkers, it's better that way. Plus, I'm not sure Brody will like me anymore when he finds out that I am still a 26-year-old virgin. Most guys expect women my age to be somewhat experienced. I'm however saving myself for someone I truly love. To some, my notion of love is rather naïve, silly and rather archaic, but I'm rather proud of having my virtue still intact. It shows that I'm not some floozy willing to give it up because that's what girls do at my age in todays society.

" You know my policy on dating coworkers Vera," I replied.

I was expecting a witty comeback, but it never came. I look over to find Vera glued to her _Iphone_. She looks worried, scared even, which is rare for her considering how much of a chatterbox she is.

" Vera, what's wrong?"

" There—there's been a mass breakout at Blackgate. They say Bane has escaped!," She muttered fearfully.

" Shit," I intoned.

" The Mayor has just issued a complete lockdown of the city and a immediate curfew starting now," Vera intoned as she reads the news off her phone.

" We better get going Vera, and text the others."

She nods and I decide to wait for her to change. We both take the same taxi. She gets drops her off first and as the driver drives me home I can't seem to keep still. The memory of Bane still haunts me to this day. It's been two years since Bane and his cronies succeeded in temporarily taking over Gotham. It was a hellish time full of fear and uncertainty. I remember having to wait in line for hours as Vera, Matt and I waited in the cold for some food.

Those months seemed to last for eternity and I remember praying for Batman to come and save us every night. When he finally did he paid the ultimate price and sacrificed himself for the people of Gotham. It was a bittersweet day when Bane and his crew were caught. I also remember when they dragged Bane out in a stretcher; he'd been injured pretty badly after fighting Batman. A lot of people wanted him dead, hung even, but no, he was thrown into Blackgate to await his trial.

I will freely admit that I despise Bane for what he tried to do, but I can't hate him. No, for some odd reason I feel pity for the man in the strange mask. He must've lived a pretty miserable life to be driven to commit such evils. A lot of people would ridicule me for my beliefs, and rightly so, but I guess I'm too compassionate of a person to immediately judge a person based on their outer shell. His actions however speak for his character and despite how misguided he was he was a man who stood up for what he believed in. I can't help but admire him for that in some strange way. It's too bad his views were entirely misguided and downright psychotic as well.

" Miss- I say, miss?"

" Hmm?" I replied.

" We're here," The driver barked.

I thank him and pay him. He immediately drives off as if hell's fast approaching. I don't blame him; he must be just as frightened as the rest of us are. I rush up the steps to open my apartment door and run into my darkened apartment, immediately locking the door in fear of anyone breaking in. I suddenly sense something is off when I see one of my favorite vases smashed on the floor. I turn on one of the lights to see my carpet stained with droplets of blood.

I gasp, feeling completely horrified upon realizing that I'm not alone. Someone is in here with me and that someone is dangerous. I shakily search in my bag for my phone to call the police, but an all too hauntingly familiar voice stops me cold.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

That voice, so distorted from wearing a mask and so deadly with dangerous promises is enough to shake anyone's bones.

I slowly turn around to see Bane himself in his orange prison garb with my gun pointed straight at me. My body is shaking with fear as he studies me intently. I look straight into his blue eyes, which earns me a raised eyebrow. I bet there aren't many people who are brave enough to look him in the eye.

" Are—are you going to kill me?"

I inwardly berate myself for my stuttering, but the shaking is making it hard not to shake like a leaf that's blowing in the wind.

" That depends if you disobey me, little one," He replied calmly.

How dare this rascal break into my home, stain my carpet and then dare to dictate to me what I should be doing in my own home. His eyes roam over me curiously as they glimmer rather mischievously when he senses my obvious discontent.

He moves a little sluggishly to the couch, but keeps the gun pointed at me nevertheless. I remain standing still as I watch him sit on my couch. I can't help wince when I see blood stain my couch, but that's the least of my worries right now. I can tell he is still wounded and is probably loosing a good amount of blood. If he happens to pass out I may have a chance to escape, but he's also a strong man and could probably withstand such a wound. I could however offer to tend to his wound to ensure that he doesn't harm me, and besides, a little kindness goes a long way. Just because he is who he is doesn't mean that I should forget my manners or my compassion.

" You are wounded," I intoned.

He sighs and leans back, replying, " That is of little concern to you, little one."

" Perhaps I could tend to your wounds, Mr. Bane?"

He studies me intently, gun still in hand as considers my suggestion with those cold and calculating eyes of his.

" And what would you like in return?"

" Your assurance that I won't be harmed or killed, and in return I will refrain from telling the authorities that you was here," I replied calmly

" Was here? Are you planning on throwing me out after you attend to my wounds?" He questioned curiously.

I chuckle, replying, " You can't stay here, Mr. Bane. The authorities will no doubt be checking everywhere, including here for you and the others."

He tilts his head, as if he's considering my words. I continue stand there with abated breath as wait for his answer.

" You have a point, little one, but what makes you think that I should trust you?"

" I'm a woman of my word, Mr. Bane."

We appear to now be at a stand still as we both consider each other carefully. I remain still as he considers my proposal.

" You have my permission, little one."

An involuntary shiver runs down my spine when he called me _little one_ just now. His voice, despite its distortion, is strangely pleasing to the ear. I am however a little miffed by the fact that he's ordering me around in my own home. I want to berate him for being so outriht cheeky, but considering the stakes, I'm more inclined to keep my counsel at the moment.

I move to the hallway, but his voice stops me once again.

" You have three minutes to retrieve what you need. If you are not back here by then I'll come after you, and believe me when I say that you do not want that to happen," He intoned dangerously.

" Understood," I replied.

I rush to the bathroom to retrieve the kit and am tempted to flee through the window, but that would take more time than I have. I quickly grab a needle and thread, just incase and make my way back to the living room. I can feel his eyes on me as I go to the kitchen to fill up a bowl with water to help clean his wounds. We both continue to gaze at one another as I slowly make my way to the couch. I stand before him and gaze innocently down at him as he continues to look up at me curiously, probably wondering what my game is. Well, my motives are simple, stay alive.

" I'm afraid I'm going to need you to unzip the top half of your suit, Mr. Bane," I commanded gently.

He stares at me for a moment longer before slowly pulling down the zipper. As he peels away and pulls back the top part, I can't help but inwardly gasp at how incredibly well built he is. A slight heat inflames my body as I take him in. Dear sweet Lord, he is not supposed to look that good. He's Bane, the homicidal maniac who kept Gotham Hostage for five months, not a man with a good looking body. It's unfair that his body should bring a slight ache to my loins, and after seeing his top half I can't help but wonder how is bottom half looks like?

His eyes twinkle mischievously, making me scowl slightly and reminds me of how clearly astute he is. I refocus my attention back on his wounds and start on the most painful one that looks like a bullet had grazed him. His abdomen ripples slightly when I gingerly clean his wound. He doesn't flinch nor complain as I silently tend to him. As time goes one I finally muster up enough courage to speak.

" Forgive me for asking, but how did you get into my apartment?"

" Through your back garden's gate, little one. You carelessly left it open, enabling me to easily break into your apartment through the sliding door," He replied nonchalantly.

" Good to know," I chuckled, " I'll remember to lock it next time when another band of ruffians decides to break out of Blackgate," I replied slyly.

He surprises me when he chuckles in return, but shifts the gun a little closer to me, as if to remind me to keep my tongue in check. When I'm done patching him up I gingerly set aside the tools and get up to move, but he then suddenly grabs me by the wrist, thus pinning me to my spot.

" Would you please let go of my wrist?" I intoned politely.

When he doesn't I then glare up at him. He returns my harsh stare with one of his own. His brows are furrowed and he seems puzzled as he looks down at me. We continue on in this manner for a few minutes and I can't help but watch him as a tumult of emotions shine in his eyes. When he finally decides to speak, his tone is curious and almost playful in nature.

" You don't seem to fear me, little one. I'm also curious as to why you've treated me with such kindness when I could easily kill you without a second thought?"

I silently contemplate my answer for few moments before replying in kind.

" I believe that the simplicity of kindness goes a long way, Mr. Bane. I also do fear you, as I should, but I don't fear death, only the uncertainty that it represents," I replied.

He continues to gaze upon me silently as he absorbs my response. I respond in kind, but am more curious about what he looks like beneath that mask of his and why he even wears it in the first place. I however will not ask such questions because it would be rude and insensitive.

" What is your name?" He asked in a curious tone.

I contemplate giving him a false name, to protect my interests, but something tells me that he'd know if I was lying or not.

" Eva Adams," I replied.

He then slowly gets up from his seat on the couch, but doesn't let go of my wrist. This forces me stand up, which is making me feel slightly uncomfortable due to our current close proximity.

" Am I to be shackled to you, Mr. Bane?" I chuckled, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

The fear that I had been working so hard to expel returns full force now that I am literally in his clutches. I've kept up my end of the bargain so far, so now what? He hadn't made me any promises and in hindsight, I should've been more insistent in holding him to his end of the bargain, but I just wanted to gain the upper hand. Now realizing my apparent blunder I inwardly curse myself for being so utterly stupid.

I can tell he's smiling due to the slight crinkling around the eyes. I seem to amuse him with my witty banter, which is a plus and could work in my favor if I continue to play my cards right.

" You are to pack a few bags, Miss Adams," He commanded.

I cock my head to the side as I consider his proposal. He's planning on taking me with him, but why? What use am I, a lonely Opera singer, to a man such as him?

" Why, are you taking me on vacation, Mr. Bane?" I playfully interjected.

He raises a quizzical brow and ushers me to my bedroom. Upon pushing me in there I then immediately turn around to face the brute in question.

" Before I adhere to your rather unusual request, may I inquire as to why I am packing my bags?"

He responds in kind with a stern glare that means business, but I remain standing, awaiting his answer.

" You are to come with me," He replied.

I roll my eyes, replying, " Well duh, but that still doesn't answer my question."

He growls, which sounds more menacing with the mask and then gestures to my drawers with the gun.

" I suggest you start packing, Miss Adams," He replied in a dangerously calm tone.

A slither of fear runs down my spine as I look into those hardened blue eyes of his. He most defiantly means business and if I don't comply, then I'm history. Despite the alarm bells going off in my head, I adhere to his demand and start packing. I am not ready to kick the bucket just yet, especially prematurely. I grab my suitcase from the closet and start to grab a little bit of everything. Bane continues to watch me intently, as if he's trying to solve a very complicated puzzle.

I begin to hum an excerpt from tonight's Opera to distract myself from the rather pressing situation as I continue to pack. I quickly glace up at him to see him looking at me queerly. His eyes seem peer through me unseeingly, as if he's recalling a distant memory. A vast amount of emotions swirl through his eyes as I gently brush past him to get to the bathroom, but his hand once again clutches at my wrist.

Broken out of his momentary gaze, he then intones in a gruff, but distorted tone, " You're taking too long, hurry up!"

I merely and continue on my way to the bathroom. He hovers in the bathroom doorway, watching me like a hawk. I quickly grab the essentials and accidently brush past him in an attempt to get back to my room. An electric shock, feeling more a like a spark tingles through me. I inwardly gasp at the sensation, totally not expecting for something like that to occur. It's like at the precise moment, the both of us were connected, which is strange to me. He follows me back to my room and continues to watch me intently as I continue to pack.

" I'm almost ready," I murmured.

He merely nods in approval. After finishing I look to him and he merely nods and then gestures for me to follow him. I do so with the knowledge that this will be the last time I'll ever be here. It's not exactly a pleasant feeling, but I can't help what my gut is telling me.

" I presume you have a car, Miss Adams?"

" Yes, why?"

" We will take your car and you will drive to this address," He intoned as he hands me a slip of paper.

" If I do, will you tell me why you're forcing me to come with you?"

He growls irritably, making me take a step back. Okay, note to self. Don't poke the bear, especially this one.

" Do get a move on, we don't have much time," He ordered.

As we make our way to through the parking lot I can't help but scan the area in hopes of finding someone to rescue me, but alas, the place is deserted. Yeah, so much for the neighborhood watches. I briefly glance at a concealed Bane who still has the gun directly pointed at me. As we both get in the car I can't help but stumble a bit as I try to put the key into the ignition. Bane glares scornfully at me, showing me his agitation and this makes me shake even more.

As we drive down the deserted streets of Gotham I can't help but compare such desolation to 2 years ago. Gotham was in Bane's clutches and no one dare go outside unless they had to. The thought of it makes me shiver. Now here I am driving the very man to a destination unknown to me. The drive to said destination is quiet, but the air between us is tense. He continues to hold the gun discreetly beside him as he points it at me. I sigh, growing weary of this.

" You know you can lower my gun, I'm not going anywhere," I intoned rather delicately.

He continues to glare at me and I can tell that I'm annoying him, just a bit. I inwardly smile at this. Well, at least I'm doing something right. When we arrive at our destination I can't help but gasp when I see where we are heading.

" I-I don't like flying," I stuttered as I look to the plane fearfully.

" You will just have to endure it, Miss Adams," He replied.

I gulp and slowly park the car as I study a few men in military like garb with guns. As I slowly get out of the car Bane grabs my suitcase. I can hear my heartbeat thrumming in my ears as we approach the men, who are looking at me curiously.

" Help Miss Adams onto the plane," Bane commanded.

I wince when one of the men harshly grabs one of my arms and then drags me to the plane.

" And do be gentle with her, she is my guest," Bane barked to his men.

I am then gently brought onto the cargo plane. I whimper as I sit on one of the seats. A gruffly, dark haired looking man smiles, as if amused by my fear.

" Not a fan of flying?" He chuckled.

" My, my, aren't your ever so observant," I bit back.

He chuckles as he straps himself in. I follow suit and am doing everything within my power not to pass out. Breath Eva, just breathe. You will find your way out this, you always do. I keep on repeating this within my mind to keep myself from having a complete nervous breakdown.

" Don't worry Miss. You are Banes and he isn't one to leave his things unprotected," The man replied.

I scowl angrily, replying, " I. Am. Not. His." I hissed, " I belong to myself despite my current situation. You can tell the brute himself!"

" He sure knows how to pick em' " the man chucked to himself.

" Oh why don't you put a sock it in!" I hissed.

The man doesn't chuckle and reverts to a more serious tone when Bane enters the plane. He seems to be amused, if his eyes are anything to go by. He no doubt heard the entire conversation, the ass.

" Glad you two have gotten acquainted," Bane replied in an almost jovial tone.

I scowl and Bane smiles as he straps himself in. He sits opposite of me and continues to stare intently at me after strapping himself in. I whimper rather pitifully, but I hate flying, period! Bane smiles at this, but I'm too focused on the thought of us crashing at the moment as the plane lifts off.

" Calm down Miss Adams, now isn't the time for fear," Bane intoned.

" Bane, please shut up," I growled.

I can tell Bane is thoroughly amused by my all too apparent fear. As time goes on I can't help but contemplate my current situation. Here I am, on a plane with one of the most notorious terrorists in the world. Why I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I reflect on my decisions, wondering if I should've just run instead of helping him? It would've been risky considering he had a gun on me the entire time. Plus, Bane is a pretty big man who I know is quite able to end my life when he sees fit. Something deep within my gut tells me that killing me is the least of his intentions.

I just wish I knew what they were, but for now, I'm being whisked away to a destination unknown to me with the most dangerous man alive.

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** **I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my revamped version of the story. The plot is different and I have a better idea of where this is going.** **Anyways, I'll update as much a possible. Right now I am personally going through a lot and I just found out that my cat has Leukemia. It's been rough and draining to see someone you love so dearly slowly wither away. Anyways, again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Peace Out!**

**Sexyknickers**


	2. A Simple Act of Kindness

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing from the Batman or Chris Nolan franchise. I only own my plot and my own characters that I create.**

**A/N: ****I want to thank everyone who has read my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Peace Out**

**Sexyknickers**

**Chapter 2: The Simple Act of Kindness**

**Eva's P.O.V**

I don't know exactly how long I've been on this freaking plane. Time seems to have lost its relevancy as I weave in and out of a restless sleep. I'm then suddenly awoken by a loud bang, followed by a boom.

" Wh—hmm-where am I?" I muttered sleepily.

All I can hear is the roaring engine along with thunder of the storm brewing outside. I look over to Bane who's staring at me intently, as if he's doing a thorough inspection of my very person. I inwardly squirm, finding his gaze too invasive. A flash of lightning followed by a loud boom causes me to tense up once again.

" You have nothing to fear little one, but fear itself," Bane interjected in a calm tone.

I roll my eyes and look away from him, unable to meet his penetrating gaze.

" Now that I am here, are you going to clue me in as to why you decided to whisk me away to God knows where?"

I gaze expectantly, silently challenging him with a penetrating gaze of my own. He raises an eyebrow at this. The scruffy looking man who I now know is called Barsad; watches our silent exchange with continuing keen interest.

" All good things come to those who wait, little one," Bane replied.

I wrinkle my nose in obvious distaste to his response, which brings an amused twinkle in his eye.

" I'm not entirely sure that what may happen to me henceforth will be good," I replied.

" That depends on your perspective, little one."

I scowl, replying, " Well, given your reputation and the fact that you kidnapped me, what good is there to come?" I interjected in an irritable tone.

" Point taken, but know this, you will remain alive until you have outlived your usefulness to me."

" Oh that just makes me feel loads better," I snorted derisively, " And here I thought you actually had morals."

He doesn't say anything and I can tell that my words have pissed him off. Well good, he deserves to hear the truth. Just because he is who he is doesn't mean that I'm going to bow down and kiss his ass.

" I showed you kindness, Mr. Bane. I tended to your wounds and this is what I get?" I snorted once more, " Typical," I muttered.

" Your kindness cost you your freedom, you should've chosen a better course of action, Miss Adams," he replied.

I scoff, replying, " Oh excuse me for being a good person. If it weren't for me you would've bled to death you miserable and ungrateful

Brute!"

Barsad's eyes widen in complete shock, as if he wasn't expecting me to be so bold with Bane. Bane's eyes survey me calmly, but I can see the fury hidden within those ice blue eyes of his.

" It would be advisable for you to hold your tongue for the remainder of the trip, little one. I should hate to dole out a punishment that would be severe to your fragile health," He intoned rather mockingly.

My eyes widen for a fraction of a second as I think of the horrors that this man could inflict upon me. His ever-insistent gaze challenges mine with brutal undertones that further remind me of who and what he is. I remain silent for a while, finally heeding his word in fear of the promise of severe punishment. The ever present booming and crackling of thunder shakes the plane and somehow manages to shake my very being as well.

The weight of what is happening to me suddenly comes crashing down upon me like a wall crumbling beneath my feet. I'm a hostage, plain and simple. My life is now in the hands of a man so terrifying, that it's almost surreal to even be here. I can't help but think of what he inferred. Did I make the wrong choice? Yes, perhaps it was rather brazen to attend to him when most people would've run away. I knew in the back of my mind that my simple act of kindness would come with repercussions, but do I honestly regret my choice? No, I don't.

I realize now that despite my current situation, my simple act of kindness will always speak volumes about me as a human being. Whether it matters to Bane, I care not. I at least have the knowledge that from here on out, my simple act will always be my guiding light in this dark world that I've been thrown into. It will always show that despite all the chaos in the world, there is also good in this world.

**BEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEB EBEBEBE**

I must've fallen asleep again because I'm suddenly startled awake by the sound of many voices arguing amongst themselves. As the haziness of sleep dissipates from the forefront of my mind, I look over to see men unloading many boxes from the plane. I look over to find both Bane and Barsad gone. I then quickly unstrap myself to exit the terrifying aircraft.

As I look around at the landscape I can immediately tell we are in some sort of desert. The sun's blinding and it's so incredibly hot. The prospect of escaping my current hell is dwindling more and more as I look out into the vastness of the desert before me. A lone tear falls down my cheek when I think of what my life will be now and could've been if I had made a different choice. This one simple act of kindness does indeed have its setbacks.

" Bring Miss Adams to me," I heard a hauntingly familiar voice uttered.

I feel someone grasp my arm and drag me to the one man I'm beginning to loathe more and more. Instead of bowing my head in a submissive state, I hold my head up high in a defiant manner. Despite my sadness, I am not about to betray my inner sorrows to this man.

" I trust you enjoyed your trip?" Bane intoned mockingly.

I eye him hatefully, wanting to tear the mask off, but instead reply, " Yes, it was fine."

Just remember Eva. You are better than him to not sink to his level. Remember your kindness and what it represents.

Bane seems satisfied with my answer and merely nods for me to follow him. I do so with the knowledge that my life is now irrevocably in his hands. I look up to see that we are entering a city of some sorts. Booths of all sorts fill the streets as the people within them try to sell their goods. I can't help but curiously gape at the many different trinkets lining the stalls. Apart of me wants to stop and shop, but I push forward and suppress my girlish urges.

I see a little girl dressed in rags. Her sad eyes seem to reflect hunger, pain, sadness and an overall look into what's wrong in this world. I can't help but gaze into her sadden eyes as we pass. After a while I return my gaze to the back of Bane's head. The crowd parts when Bane approaches and people stop what they're doing to gaze upon him, as if he's some sort of King amongst them. The thought of him sitting on any type of throne seems frightening and funny at the same time.

We stop in front of an armored vehicle that's hidden behind some trees. Barsad returns to Bane's side with a small box. He takes a brief glance and then nods as he hands it back to Barsad.

" Is everything in order?" Bane asked Barsad.

" Yes sir."

" Good, sedate Miss Adams and put her in the car," Bane commanded

" Wait-what?" I exclaimed.

Bane turns around and addresses me formally.

" Can't have you knowing the way to our location, Miss Adams."

I scoff, replying, " Who am I going to tell?"

He chuckles, replying, " Point taken, but I'm not one to take chances, little one."

I'm suddenly grabbed by the arm and struggle like a mad cat at the thought of having someone using a needle on me. I despise needles. I know, it's pathetic, but I'm not the only one. I continue to struggle madly, resisting Barsad's attempts to drag me to the back of the car. Despite Barsad's strength, I manage to bite him on the arm, causing him to growl angrily.

" Let me go!" I screeched, " You can't do this, please!" I pleaded.

An angry looking Barsad suddenly throws me to the ground. I hear the familiar harsh breathing of Bane as he stands before me and I'm suddenly picked up from the ground by Bane. I struggle once more to remove myself from his arms, but he is too strong, incredibly so. He holds me against him and then gestures to Barsad to hand him the needle.

"No-no, please!" I whimpered.

Bane stops me from wiggling by gripping me more firmly. He grabs my right arm and holds it out in order to administer the shot. He harshly shoves the needle in my arm and I wince and turn my head in the opposite direction as he administers the drug into my system. He then does something that in truth embarrasses the crap out of me. He picks me up as if I weigh nothing at all and slugs me over his shoulder as if I'm a sack of potatoes.

" Hey!" I screeched, " Put me down you brute!"

He doesn't respond nor puts me down, but then basically shoves me into the back of the massive military, hummer like vehicle. My vision begins to grow hazy as the sedative kicks in. I slowly begin to feel lethargic as the sedative really starts to take over my senses.

" Ba-Bane-yo-you-ba-ba-basta-rd," I murmured before completely blacking out.

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB EBEBEBE**

I once again find myself in the realm between the dream world and the real world. I feel as if a heavy cloak is weighing me down as my ears pick up the faint rumbling of an engine. My eyes feel like lead as I try to open them and my head is killing me. I hear the murmur of voices, especially one in particular that's making me inwardly seethe with anger.

Bane, the man who has kidnapped me, whisked me away on an airplane to some sand pit and then had the gual to drug me. If my mind wasn't so muddied by the drug then I'd give that overly muscled brute a piece of my mind.

I continue to fade in and out of consciousness, wondering what will become of me now that I am in Bane's beefy clutches.

_" It's your fault you dummy, you're too nice!"_

" Shut up!" I inwardly interjected.

_" What's wrong? Is the truth too much for you, __**little one**__? _My inner voiced intoned rather mockingly.

I growl at the pet name that Bane has given me.

_" Look at where your act of kindness has gotten you." _

" I said shut up!" I argued silently.

_" You are__ his __now and it's your own damn fault!" _

" Fuck you, I am NOT HIS!"

My inner voice chuckles, replying, _" Just keep on telling yourself that and maybe one day, you'll believe it." _

I growl as I continue to argue with that annoying little inner voice. Apart of me rebels against it, but the other, more rational part of me knows that it's right. I set the ball in motion on my own accord and now I'm paying the price for it. The car starts to slow down and I now realize that we've arrived at our final destination. I inwardly gasp when I feel myself being lifted off the seat, but decide to remain silently still as I'm being carried in his burly arms. As the haziness starts to slowly recede from my mind, I can't help but take in his scent. Musk, earth, sweat and something so masculine about him that makes me inadvertently snuggle closer to him, despite the my inner struggles.

I hear a faint chuckle emit from him, but say nothing. I'd rather he think me still asleep at the moment. I'm not ready to have any further conversations with the man who is holding me hostage.

" Everything is prepared for her sir, just like you asked," I heard a man with a Scottish accent intone.

" Good, I want our special guest to be comfortable," Bane, replied.

The other man chuckles, " Aye sir, she will want for nothing."

I feel myself being gently laid down on something soft, a bed if I'm correct. I can't help but sigh upon feeling it's plushness. This gains the attention of both men.

" It seems like our special guest is awake," The Scottish man chuckled.

" Keep a strict eye on her while I'm gone, Gavin. I will return for dinner and I expect her to be fully awake and present," Bane commanded casually and then leaves the room.

The other man, Gavin continues to hover over the bed and I can tell that he's watching me.

" Sta-sta-staring at person is rather rude, you know," I slurred.

" Can't help but look at you lass, Gavin chuckled.

" The-the—then try not to," I grumbled.

" And why would I want to do that?" Gavin chuckled as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, " You're quite pleasing to the eye, you know."

I inwardly gulp at the rather cheeky Scottish man. Flirting with men is so not my strong suit and in fact, talking to men in general is not my forte either. I just don't know what to say half of the time. I'm so boring, but that shouldn't matter right now because I am a hostage.

" I-I'm-I'm a hostage, e-enough said," I replied.

" Aye," he chuckled, " You're Bane's alright. He doesn't normally bother with the fairer sex, so you must be something special."

" Oh Goodie, I'm so honored," I replied in with fake enthusiasm.

A wave of nausea overcomes me as I slowly try get up.

" Whoa, watch yourself there lass."

Gavin gently grasps my shoulders as he helps me sit up.

" Ugh, I—I feel sick," I intoned.

He grabs the trashcan from the side of the bed and hands it to me. I thank him and hold it near my face in case I decide to vomit.

" Do you need anything lass?" Gavin intoned more gently.

" Um, water would be great, thank you."

He leaves for a few moments and then returns with a glass of water. I greedily devour the water to quench my thirst, but sadly, my stomach isn't ready for it just yet. I promptly vomit into the trashcan; all the while cursing Bane and silently wishing that I could throw the vomit filled trash can at him.

" Whoa there lass," He said as he gently pats my back, " See, you got greedy and your stomach gave you what was comin' to ya,"

I glare at the Scottish man before me, but he merely smiles with a devilish twinkle in his brown eyes.

" Ugh, you're such an ass," I groaned.

" It's just the sedative Miss Adams, it'll wear off soon," He soothed.

" I wouldn't be in this state if Bane wasn't such a overly muscled, egotistical, woman handling brute!"

Gavin chuckles and takes the trashcan out of my clammy hands and then hands me a napkin to wipe my mouth with.

" I can see why Bane likes you so much, you've got a lot of fire in your blood. And from what I heard, you gave Bane a right talking to on the plane. There ain't many men out there brave enough to even look him in the eye."

" He deserved it," I growled, " He's kidnapped me and brought me to-to-oh where the hell am I anyways?" I growled.

" Sorry lass, can't tell you," Gavin replied.

" Oh that's just smashing," I intoned rather angrily, " Here I am, a captive of a suspected mass murdering psychopath and his cronies. I have no idea where I am and why? And to top it off, I'm stuck with a cheek of a man to boot!"

" That's about the size of it missy, except for the psychopath part. Bane is really a good fellow, once you get to know him. He's an honorable man, which is something you don't find these days," Gavin replied nonchalantly.

" Right, Bane's just a good chap with not a black mark to his name," I replied rather sarcastically.

A knock suddenly reverberates around the room. Gavin opens the door to reveal an older woman in peasant garb. Well, I don't know if you call a gypsy skirt and blouse peasant garb, but whatever.

" I'm here to tend to the lady, Miss Adams? Mr. Bane wants her to look her best tonight when they dine together," She intoned in a thick Spanish or Portuguese accent. I can't really tell to be honest.

Gavin merely nods and then winks at me before leaving the room. After closing the door the woman smiles a warm and gentle smile, which is oddly comforting considering the circumstances.

" Hello Miss Adams, I'm Mia and I will be you're personal maid," She said in a rather gentle tone.

" Um, thank you, um Mia," I hesitantly replied.

" Good, I will now draw you a bath while you have some lunch. I'm sure you must be hungry."

" Yes,um—th-thank you," I replied.

She leaves the room and then returns with a tray full of deliciously scrumptious food. Eggs, Bacon and toast with a side of fruit. My mouth waters by just looking at it. I slowly devour the meal as she draws a bath, all the while humming a foreign tune as she bustles around the room like a tiny worker bee.

" Come on now little _pássaro, _time for your bath now," She sang happily from the bathroom.

I cautiously enter the rather large and luxurious bathroom and stare at it in awe. The modern, bur romantic style is like a dream bathroom come to life for me. The old fashion porcelain bathtub looks inviting, making me groan.

" Come on now little miss, clothes off now, come one," She demanded.

I blush as I slowly peel off my clothes. This is strange. I've never been waited on before and it's not like I don't appreciate it, because I do, it's -it's just strange. She helps me into the tub and I can't help but groan with appreciation as I feel the warmth seep into me. Despite the fact that we're most certainly in hot climate, the bath is still nice.

" Now I will wash your hair," She demanded.

" Oh—oh you don't have to do that, but thank you," I replied.

She tuts, as if displeased and then sets about lathering the shampoo in my hair. After washing my hair she eyes me sternly as I hesitantly wash my body. This is so strange; I've never taken a bath in front of anyone before.

" Um, Mia-I-I can bathe and wash myself next time," I intoned nervously.

She glares rather formidably at me, as if such a notion was preposterous.

" You are Mr. Bane's _amante_, and I will have you looking presentable," She replied.

"_Amante_?"

" His mistress, little one," She replied.

I jump back and water splashes all over the place I the process. I look at her absolutely horrified at the prospect of being his mistress.

" Mistress? I am not such thing!" I yelled.

" Well, why else would you be here?" She scoffed.

" Well, certainly not for that. I am an honorable woman and will not be compromised by such a man. I'd rather be dead then be his," I exclaimed.

She shakes her head and mutters her native tongue as she wraps a towel around me. She hands a beautiful green satin dress that's most defiantly not mine. It's simple, elegant and oddly seductive with its spaghetti straps and plunging V neckline.

" What's this?"

" Bane's gift to you, Miss Adams," Mia replied with a secretive smile planted on her features.

" If he thinks he can buy me nice things to get into my bed, he has another thing coming," I growled and dismiss the dress with a wave of my hand.

" Please don't be difficult, Miss Adams. Mr. Bane's not a man who likes his orders overlooked. If you don't wear this dress then it'll be my head that you're risking," She pleaded.

I sigh as I eye her apologetically.

" Sorry Mia, I-I'm under a heavy amount of strain. All of this is just happening way too fast for me to process," I sniffed, as my voice gets thick.

" Now, now Miss Adams, don't fret. You are very special to Mr. Bane that I know. He'll protect you and cherish you like he does with the things and people that he cares about."

" Yeah, with a very hefty price," I growled.

" It won't be all that bad," Mia intoned reassuringly as she does my hair.

" Ha!" I laughed bitterly.

" I heard he can be a very generous and passionate lover," Mia murmured.

" I thought he was celibate."

" He's had some women, on rare occasions when he needs to sate his needs, but all of them have left with a smile on their face," Mia chuckled.

" Well I won't be one of them!" I growled.

" He can go and find his kicks somewhere else!" I hissed.

Mia merely smiles and shakes her head as she continues to brush my hair. I continue to stew in my anger as she curls my hair. I will not be his painted whore or his mistress. I don't care what he'll do to me, but I will not lower myself to that level. For that I am certain!

**End Chapter. **


	3. Who is Henri Ducard?

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing from the Batman or Chris Nolan franchise. I only own my plot and my own characters that I create.**

**A/N: ****I want to thank you all for the support. I know there are some who like the older version better, and I'm sorry that this one doesn't live up to your expectations, but in the end this is my story. So you can either respect that or not, it's your choice. Anyways, again, thank you all for the support. It's been a rough time for me lately. I've been having some health issues and my cat Leon had to be put down. He was just too sick and could barely walk. It was so sad to see him go so fast, but sometimes that's what happens with animals. **

**Sometimes you have to make the hard choices in life, not for yourself, but for the ones you love that can't make it for themselves. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There will most defiantly be some Bane and Eva interaction in this one as well. **

**Peace Out**

**Sexyknickers**

**Chapter 3: Who is Henri Ducard?**

**Bane's P.O.V**

Taking her hadn't been apart of the plan, but her kindness intrigued me. There was also the fact that she is now a liability and I couldn't have that, not if I wanted to keep my men and I safe. She seemed so honest, heartfelt and caring when she tended to my wounds and when she promised me that she'd not say a word to authorities, but I've never been one to take a persons word on face value.

She's a beautiful little hellion that much I'm certain of, but I could tell she had a fiery sprit from the get- go. There are a variety of other reasons as to why I choose to whisk her away, as she puts it, to the secret headquarters of the League of Shadows. Right now I must decide what to do now that she is here. I feel like I know her, but how? I had never met this woman up until our interlude in her apartment. Those green eyes seem so familiar, like I'd seen them many times, except they weren't on her. I know that in order to solve this puzzle I have to get to know her better, because something tells me that she's important.

It was her innocent humming that startled me the most though. I had heard that sweet voice before, but only in my dreams when I was in the worst hell on earth. I remember creating this ethereal creature in my mind with the voice of an angel and the figure of a goddess. She was sometimes the only thing that seemed good in my life, so pure and untouched by man. Now there's Eva who reminds me of this fictional woman. I never thought in my wildest dreams that anything that could remotely resemble my fictional angel could actually exist in the flesh, but I'm getting ahead of myself here.

I was a man on the verge of insanity at the worst of times and this fictional woman was like an anchor for me to hold onto. So, in a way, Eva belongs to me because she is the embodiment of the woman that I had created. She's that one slithering light within the darkness that has been my life. Eva is also pure, which is a trait I value above everything else, and is a rarity among the human race. So, it's understandable for me to take her so to protect her from the harsh world.

I had told a servant to buy her a suitable wardrobe, despite the fact that she brought her own. I know for a fact that Eva didn't have the time to pack evening wear attire, and besides, this was my way of thanking her for her kindness. I am not good with women, and Talia was no exception either. Sure I've had women to sate my needs and with Talia, it was more like a brother and sister bond, but Eva fits another category all together. I don't even know what kind, but time will help it take its true form. Living in the pit didn't allow me to obtain good social skills, especially with women, so my endeavor to draw Eva out without scaring her will be most difficult.

A knock resounds, making me groan. I had been resting on my bed, thinking of Eva when her maid that I had assigned to her comes in. She stares rather timidly at me, obviously nervous about me still, despite the fact that I had saved her entire family from starving to death. I may be whom I am, but that doesn't make me a complete monster.

" I have done what you said, Mister Bane. Will you be requiring her presence after dinner?" She asked.

My eyes shoot wide open when I realize the implications of her statement. Dear God, she thinks that I've brought Eva here for sex? The very idea right now seems ludicrous. I could never defile something so pure, so innocent…

" That won't be necessary," I growled, "She is not here for that purpose, Mia," I confirmed.

She merely nods and then exits the room after informing me that dinner is ready. I ready myself for what could me a stressful evening, but I'm used to stressful situations. She will have questions, for that I am certain, but I can't help but ponder whether I should keep her in the dark or not? Showing weakness to anyone is out of the question, so the logical choice at the moment would be to keep her in the dark for now.

**Eva's P.O.V**

I can't help but ponder Mia's words. The very idea that Bane has brought me here to be his sex slave both sickens and excites me. Despite my rather dismal situation, I find that my attraction to him is undiminished.

" It's time for dinner, little dove, " Mia intoned sweetly.

I sigh and get up from the large window seat that I had been occupying for several hours. The view from there is spectacular, but it's also a reminder that I am a prisoner.

" I'm coming," I intoned rather flatly.

I hate being so submissive, but I am in a rather precarious situation with little options at the moment. I had even snuck in my _Ipad_ in case I could get a Wifi signal and contact someone, but in order to do so I have to know the password, and besides, my cellular carrier doesn't reach here, so I'm screwed. So yeah, that shoots that idea out the freaking window.

I decide to distract myself by gazing at the many paintings lining the hall. This place is like a palace, and for all I know, it probably is. Bane must be pretty powerful to own a place such as this.

" How big is this place?" I remarked as I continue to stare in awe of it.

" It's a palace, little dove, what did you expect?" Mia chuckled.

" Is-Is Bane like some sort of King?"

" Not technically, but he is considered one around here," She intoned.

" Oh…," I remarked in awe as I take in some of the obvious old relics that are obviously preserved and taken care of with great care.

When she leads me to the dining room Bane is already waiting for me. His eyes widen as he takes me in, devouring me with his gaze as if he's never seen a woman before. I can't help but blush, but immediately feel stupid for letting myself even entertain the idea of his approval. Who gives a donkey's behind what he likes. I'm his prisoner, which brings on a sudden wave of the anger that has been stewing within me since I arrived here.

" Good evening, Miss Adams, I trust your nap was refreshing," He asked rather politely, which only serves to distrust him even more.

I sit down across from him, eying him distrustfully as a plate is placed in front of me. The plate consists of steak, potatoes and fresh greens, which smell delicious by the way.

" It was fine," I replied flatly.

He raises an eyebrow, and is obviously aware of my displeasure, which seems to displease him if his eyes are anything to go by.

" You're angry with me."

I take a bite of the prime cut, inwardly moaning at how savory it is.

" Oh, how did you guess?" I intoned sarcastically, " Was it when you forced me on a plane or when you drugged me?"

Hmmmmm…." He growled, showing his obvious displeasure once more.

" I would advise you to choose you words carefully, little one. For they may be your last if your not careful," He threatened.

I take another bite of my steak and chew it carefully as I look him straight in the eyes, showing him that I will not be intimated by his threats. He raises an eyebrow at this and tilts his head slightly, as if he's considering me very carefully.

" You truly are a brave one, aren't you?"

His curiousness invokes mine. I know there is a lot more than meets the eyes with him, as is his reasons for bringing me to this place. Now I just have to solve the mystery before he decides to forcibly take me to his bed.

" My Nana taught me to look beyond your fear to understand it, Mr. Bane."

" Is that why you were so compliant, Miss Eva? Are you curious about the man behind the mask, despite how obviously scared you are?" He intoned curiously.

" I admit, you're a mystery, but that's not why I was so compliant. You didn't really give me much of a choice with _my _gun in your hands. I also know that you could've killed me without breaking a sweat. So, I choose to come with you because I wasn't about to let you kill me."

" I see," He replied.

" It was the logical choice, Mr. Bane," I replied

I finish my dinner as Bane watches me, which is a little strange, but whatever. I understand that he may have a problem with eating in front of people because of his facial deformity or whatever other reason he uses his mask for. It doesn't really bother me in the slightest.

That dress suits you, little one," He intoned almost huskily, which sounds even huskier due to his mask.

I inwardly shiver, but hold back my desires, finding them wrong. I shouldn't be attracted to this man, if you can even call him that. In flesh he may be, but I've yet to really see beyond the surface. His actions have proven him to be brutal, but gentle at the same time, which is an odd and rather contradictive combination all together.

" Thank you, Mr. Bane. I-it's lovely," I intoned quickly before swallowing the last of my greens.

A few moments of silence go by before he speaks once more in that strange distorted voice of his.

" Tell me, have you any other relatives besides your grandmother?"

I place my utensils down and stare at him. So, he's done his homework I presume? Huh, I wonder what else he knows.

" No, she is all I have left, but were not on the greatest of terms."

Sadness creeps in when I think of her and how we fought a few years back. She never wanted me to move to Gotham, but the position to be in their Opera Company was just too great to resist. She wanted me to go back to college and become a nurse, but I wanted to follow my dreams, and so I did.

" Really, how so?" He asked curiously.

" I wanted to be a performer and she wanted me stay in Boston to become a nurse. I was offered a part in the Gotham's program, so I took it, nothing more."

" I see."

Another few moments go by as he contemplates another question.

" Why Gotham?"

" Why not?" I chuckled, " I was offered a place without even auditioning, and it paid well, so I took it as a blessing."

" Hmmm…" He murmured and spaces out for few moments, as if he's realizing something, but is of course refusing to clue me in.

" Who recommended you?"

Okay, this is weird. Why would he care who recommended me?

" I-erm-I don't know. A nice man, um, I think his name was Henri-um—oh yes," I exclaimed, " He was an old friend of my parents, his name was Henri Ducard," I intoned.

His eyes shoot up, as if shocked by this. He suddenly gets up and then stands before me. His eyes are wild with some untold emotion, but he' still frightening nevertheless.

" Are you quite certain that he was the man who helped furthered your career?" He murmured fervently.

" Yes, um, I only met him a few times, especially as a little girl at a Christmas party. He said he was a friend and had always kept in touch with my parents before they died. In fact, I think he was the one that made sure that I was reunited with my grandmother."

His eyes remain wild and unfocused as he stares straight ahead of him. My curiosity gets the better of me and I then gently touch his arm, only to be scorched by his incredible heat, which is strangely arousing. He doesn't notice and then suddenly leaves the room, leaving me alone and confused once more. Okay, it's official, Bane is absolutely nuts!

Mia comes back into the room like clockwork and then leads me back to what I like to call my " classy prison cell." She takes me through a different hall, which is apparently a longer and a more pleasant route. She prattles on about the history of the place while I contemplate Bane's reaction about Mr. Ducard. He obviously knows of him, but how? Even though I only met him once, I could never even imagine that he'd be involved or even know of a man like Bane. He seemed so nice and family orientated, and was very helpful when I wanted to further my career. All I ever needed to do was call him, which I didn't do often, but he'd help me in any way he could.

Now I only have one question, who is Henri Ducard?

**Bane's P.O.V**

I storm out of the dinning hall, still unable to believe what I had just heard. Eva had associations with Ra's Al Ghul himself, which means that she was extremely important to him. Ra's for all intensive purposes was protective of his family, which means that Eva is somehow related to him. If this is true, then Eva may be the last surviving heir of the League of Shadows. But this could all lead to nothing as well.

I stumble into my room, feeling completely amazed at such a coincidence. I've never been one to believe in supernatural forces, but something unseen must've intentionally brought us together. Why else would she be here if not to fulfill her destiny? Question is, what is her destiny?

I knew little of Ra's Al Ghul's personal life, aside from Talia that is, but I do recall a conversation that took place before I was kicked out of the league….

_Flash back…._

_" You wanted to see me sir?" I intoned. _

_Ra's sits behind his opulent desk as he studies me intently. I feel slightly nervous, but I bury such weak emotions. I am a soldier; his soldier, and I must show him that I am worthy to be in this league. _

_" I am very pleased with your progress Bane. You will be a valuable asset to this league, for that I am certain." _

_Despite his cheerful disposition, I can see the guilt written in his eyes. He still feels guilty for leaving me to rot there after saving Talia from a fate worse than death. Will this ever go away? Can't he see that I am, despite my handicap a worthy soldier?_

_" Thank you sir," replied. _

_He studies me for a few moments more before finally saying, _

_" I have a mission for you, Bane. One of which will be more of a life long servitude, are you up to the task?" _

_" Yes sir, always," I replied. _

_He leans back in his chair as he continues to gaze at me. _

_" Bane, you've always been the kind of man that values innocence and purity, which is hard to come by in this wretched world," He intoned almost angrily. _

_" Yes, sir," I merely replied. _

_" Good, so what if I were to tell you that I have a charge for you?" _

_" Then I'd be happy to protect who ever it is you need protecting," I replied almost fervently. _

_He merely nods in approval and continues on speaking. _

_" Bane, I've—I've always regretted what happened to you in the pit." _

_ I don't say anything and wait for him to continue. _

_" Bane, what if I were to give you a companion, would you like that?" _

_" Sir?" I asked in a confused tone. _

_He chuckles, " I mean a wife Bane, someone who you can have as your own as well as to protect." _

_A brief feeling of happiness washes over me at the though of a wife, a sole companion to call my own. _

_" Yes sir, I'd -I'd like that very much!"_

_He chuckles, replying, " I thought you would Bane, you deserve it." _

_I wonder whom he has in mind?_

_" There is however a downside, Bane," He intoned gravely. _

_The brief bubble of happiness bursts upon hearing of this, and is replaced with the familiar bitterness that's always been a constant companion instead. Of course there's a downside, there's always a downside. _

_As if sensing this, he sighs, replying, " She is very young Bane, only a girl at the moment, but she is a pure soul Bane. She is a gem amongst the rocks, and when she becomes of age, she'll be yours." _

_" I see," I intoned, feeling slightly deflated by the prospect of waiting. _

_My curiosity however is most defiantly peaked. Who is this angel that he claims exists? I am however certain of one thing, she will one day set me free and redeem my tormented soul. Okay, maybe I am getting ahead of myself just a bit, but the fact that he has someone for me is…well, who else would want a wretch like me? I am not exactly a catch for any woman._

**_" So what makes you think that she'll love you...?" My inner voice intoned. _**

_I inwardly growl, hating the little voice that frequents my mind quite often. _

_" Will you be able to wait for her Bane?" _

_I nod, replying, " I would wait for her forever sir."_

_He chuckles and the gets up to pat me on the back. _

_" That's the spirit. Your patience will be rewarded soon enough." _

_Yes, it will, for that I'm certain….._

_End of flashback_

I remain frozen on the bed as the pieces of the puzzle come together. So, this little woman could be my intended, I mean, it's entirely plausible, but I need more information. I don't want to get my hopes up with her, despite my gut feeling telling me that Eva is indeed the little girl who had been promised to me all those years ago.

If so, then karma has indeed finally come around. Despite the fact that I was kicked out of the league I still believed that I'd meet her one-day. Talia of course assured me that I should let go of such a foolish fantasy, and when I was kicked out, for a while I believed in Talia's words out of pure anger for Ra's betryal. Over the years though, and after his death, my anger and hate towards Ra's Al Ghul had receded.

Talia had entrusted me with a mission, but sadly, I failed her. Gotham still stands and it's a possibility that Bruce Wayne, A.K.A, " The Batman" is still alive, but in hiding. Anger so intense overcomes me when I think of him. He had wanted to save that wretched city when it needed to burn in order for it to rise up from the ashes and be reborn. That is what the league does; we restore balance to the world.

The Batman however impeded our mission and killed Talia in the process. When I found out that she had died and that I had lived, my heart broke. She was so innocent in her own way, but the darkness that existed in her overshadowed it. I however kept my promise that I had made to her long ago, and now…. now it seems that I may have another charge in my keep. She is however not just a charge in my care, she could possibly be my intended bride to be.

That happiness which I felt long ago creeps back into my senses. If she is, then my patience and servitude has been finally rewarded. I look up to the ceiling as if searching for the unknown deity that captures the hearts of millions. Perhaps God does exist and this is his way of giving me the happiness that I deserve? But then again, I am not one to believe in deities or miracles, but it is something to defiantly ponder.

It's not long before my eyes grow heavy with sleep. An image then suddenly comes to mind that in truth, frightens me. Eva's eyes are full of fear as Talia has a knife by her throat. My body feels heavy and I can't move a muscle. I growl angrily and eye Talia scornfully.

_" She is not her, Bane!" Talia hissed, " There is no angel, my friend, " She laughed. _

_" Talia," I growled, " Don't…"_

_" Don't what?" She chuckled and then eyes a frightened Eva with an amused gleam in her eyes. _

_" Do you actually care for this little brat? Do you actually believe she's ' your ' angel come down to save you from yourself?" She taunted. _

_I growl and try to move, but can't. It's as if Talia has placed some sort of spell on my body, forcing me to watch. _

_She chuckles once more, and then gently brushes Eva's hair to the side. _

_" Such a delicate little thing, so pure…so innocent…" She remarked. _

_Eva pleads with Talia and then stares at me with those green eyes of her, pleading for me to save her. _

_" Talia…. please, don't," I intoned brokenly. _

_Talia chuckles and then slices right through her throat, sealing Eva's fate. Eva clutches her throat as blood gushes from her wound like a river. She falls to the ground and starts to convulse as her life force rapidly depletes. Her eyes flutter closed and then she goes still as death finally takes her. _

_Talia looks down at her and laughs, " Awww…. such a shame."_

_She then looks to me and smiles, making me growl. _

_" You are mine Bane, you always have and you always will, never forget that," She intoned and then disappears into the darkness. _

_" Nooooooooooooooo….!" I screamed into the darkness. _

**END CHAPTER**


	4. A Temporary Note

Note to my readers:

Hello folks, I'm leaving the brief, but temporary note to tell you all that I am still writing my fics. I had a huge writers block these past few months due to stress. I've basically had a lot, and I mean a lot, to deal with. Two cats of mine died this summer from Feline Leukemia, which is contagious. Then I had some health issues followed by surgery. Now I am back in school and quite frankly, that takes precedence over fan fiction. Anyways, I'm in the middle of writing my Thor fic and then I'll be starting on my Lost Boys one.

Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for the support so far. I really appreciate it.

Until the next chapter

Take Care

Sexyknickers


End file.
